


Danganronpa Shorts

by Wiip8758



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiip8758/pseuds/Wiip8758
Summary: Title says it all, i will irregularly post Unrelated shorts with under 1000 words here, they will mostly be about romantic fluff in the Danganronpa universe.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. (Komanami) Training on Jabberwork Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Chiaki train for a sports tournament on Jabberwork Island.
> 
> Enjoy.

New record Nagito, Great Job.“ Chiaki Said smiling as Nagito stopped his running.

„How good did I do?“ He asked out of breath, the entire day Nagito and Chiaki were practicing for a coming sports competition hosted by Usami, at the islands main Park.

In an attempt to keep the game balanced Usami decided that the participants would be picked at random, as she knew that a combo like Nekomaru and Akane would be too good at the competition, she decided that luck would make the pairs.

As luck would have it Nagito and Chiaki were picked to form a Team, as for training, every Team was allowed to choose if they even wanted to train, but they had to work otherwise, so for most Teams the choice was obvious, even if they may didn’t really train.

Though Chiaki didn’t really want to train, Nagito insisted her to train with him somewhere on the Island, which puzzled Chiaki, seeing as Nagito was anything but athletic or even insistent...

Anyway, she looked down onto the alarm clock, Nagito sat down onto some nearby grass, waiting to hear his time, „You were faster than me by 7 seconds, not bad, we have pretty similar times overall it seems.“ she said taking place next to him on the grass under the tree.

„Well last time I got pretty unlucky, since i stumbled, I guess that’s why I’m better now.“ he said while getting his breath back to steady. „Can I have some water please?“ He asked politely.

„Sure.“ she answered, passing him the water bottle they had with them.

They now said in silence for a bit, until Chiaki came up with an idea, „Hey, how about we go to the restaurant and take a break? We have been practicing for quit some time now, taking a break would be good...I think.“ she said, Nagito looked over and nodded.

The duo arrived at the Restaurant and after they decided on their snacks, sat down at one of the seats, it seemed the two were alone as the restaurant was empty.

While eating Chiaki initiated a conversation between the two, „You know, I am quite surprised that we ended up in Team. Honestly, I expected you would end up in a group with Akane, Nekomaru or Peko, I mean if you would be with one of them, you would definitely win...I think.“

„Why do you think that?“ Nagito asked, he knew why but he still wanted to hear it out of her mouth, he wanted to get recognition from her.

„You are the Ultimate Lucky Student, that’s why, being with one of the athletes would easily make them carry you, you would win easily, I think.“ She said, taking another bite.

Nagito looked over her smiling, „That's true, but isn't this lucky in it’s own way? You are my best friend on this Island, cooperation is much easier with you this way you know? You have spent so much time with somebody like me, it's easier to work with you because of that.“ He said looking away as he started to blush.

Chiaki looked slightly concerned, „somebody like me? Are you implying that I should rather spent time with someone else?“

In an instant, Nagito felt ashamed, „N-no, it’s not that just...I don't get why you would spend time with me, when there are more interesting people around.“ he answered, with honesty.

„I know that most of the others don't get along with you all to well, so I am spending more time with you because of that.“ she answered Nagito looked over curious.

„Are you spending time with me...out of pity.“ that thought send emotional pain into his chest but she shook her head denying the reasoning.

„I don't want you to be alone, and I like to spend my time with you as much as with anyone else, you are one of the more calm and quit people here too, I like you for that.“ she stated, making him blush harder, „Are you still out of breath?“

„What? no, I mean uh...anyways, thanks for spending time with me, I appreciate it.“ he said standing up to bring his plate to the kitchen, even if he still had some leftovers, which he mostly ate at the kitchen.

„Did I say something wrong?“ Chiaki asked to herself, questioning Nagito‘s sudden behavior change.

„Anyway, let‘s get back to training, we were given these gym uniforms for a reason right?“ Nagito asked, still a little red.

Chiaki shrugged her thoughts away and stood up, „Yeah, I’m done, we can get back to the park and train there.“

„...If you don't mind, I would personally love to.“ Nagito said, with nothing but honesty and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already uploaded this one before but then deleted it again, it’s now back on again, I also may make this into a bigger story someday but for now this will do.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	2. (Hinazumi) Meeting at a Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Mahiru meet as young children in a Park for the first time,
> 
> Enjoy.

„One step closer“ A little girl thought with dark red hair, grey eyes, summer clothes and a small camera.

The little girl was in front of a Bush trying to take a picture of a rabbit, who was eating grass in front of her, she was chasing the rabbit around for a while until she got into her current position, where she had a good view and angle over the small animal.

But as she was about to press the shudder, he came...

„What are you doing?“ asked a Little Boy with Jeans, a white shirt and brown spiky hair, the question caught the girl off guard and made her flinch.

The little sound that she made in surprise was heard by the rabbit, who took the sudden surprise as an attack and quickly jumped away from the two.

That made the girl angry and she turned around to complain, „Hey watch out what you are doing!“ she said to him angrily.

„Uh...hey, I just wanted to talk to you, since you seemed kind of lonely.“ He responded.

When his mom took him to the park he saw her alone at the Bush and since he didn’t knew anyone at the park, so he approached her thinking that she was alone because she was either shy or excluded by the other kids, apparently not.

„I was trying to take a photo of that rabbit that just went away because of you, couldn’t you tell?“

„No I couldn't tell, I just wanted to talk, why do you even have a camera here with you?“ he asked as a response.

The girl was getting angrier with each second, „Sue me for having photography as a hobby.“ she responded grumpy.

„That's your hobby? I didn’t know, sorry for ruining that opportunity.“ he apologized as he could hear her say under her breath „you should be...“

„Anyway my name is Hajime, I thought we could play something together or join the other kids, that is if you want.“ He said, normally.

„I am Mahiru, I want to take photos today but if you want then you can go around with me, that works right?“ she answered while taking out her camera.

„Well, I guess I can maybe learn something about photography then, that’s sounds cool.“

„Really?“ That surprised Mahiru, not many kids she met were interested in spending time with her simply because she was interested in photography instead of something like tag or hide and seek.

„Yeah why not right?“ with Mahiru's sudden happiness and Hajime's curiosity, the two now went around the park and took pictures, while Hajime learned about Photography as Mahiru talked to him.

Eventually their respective mother picked them up to go home, as the two children promised to see each other next week again, in the end Mahiru had one last question left

„Why do I have butterflies in my stomach?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original Dokument I write this story in was named after a FNAF book, let that sink in,
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed looking forward to more.


End file.
